This is Phase I of a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) contract to create, and to develop plans for marketing, a multi-media educational curriculum for grades 5, 6, and 7. Educational goals specific for each grade will be set, providing students with a longitudinal educational experience. Fifth graders will solve problems within a multi-media case scenario that will explore the physical consequences of alcohol abuse and will increase student knowledge of the biology of alcohol use and abuse. Sixth graders will solve problems within a scenario that will emphasize the importance of preventive health and will increase student knowledge of both alcohol abuse and addiction prevention. Seventh graders will solve problems within a case scenario that will emphasize knowledge of the psychological consequences of alcohol abuse and increase student knowledge of peer resistance skills. Curriculum development and interactive design for a CD-ROM that will serve as the central platform of a subsequent multi-media educational package will be accomplished in Phase I.